


所谓政府直属社畜

by In_fridge



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/pseuds/In_fridge
Summary: 不破谏中心 AIMS的出警日常没头没尾的 时间线大概是5-6集附近感觉好像很多人都忘记了AIMS里不破才是队长 于是我尽情写了这人滥用职权和刃姐作对（就很幼稚
Kudos: 1





	所谓政府直属社畜

**Author's Note:**

> 不破谏这么个巨型移动憨憨行为大赏究竟是怎么当上AIMS队长的 我暂且蒙在鼓里
> 
> 写沙雕写嗨了难免ooc 想看帅气小队长的人请注意避让

生活不只眼前的苟且，还有上班和出警。

和灭亡迅雷的技术没得比，但是利用修码吉亚作恶的人多得毫不令人意外，各家公司和政府都拼了命地增强这些机器人的系统安全，但是aims还是时不时就能接到修码吉亚被入侵的报案。

今天的案件从报案人的描述来看应该是哪个高明黑客的恶作剧——理发厅的老板说他顾的修码吉亚试图给每个见到的人剃个光头。这样可笑的程序显然是一个想要彰显自己技术的人为了吸引眼球做出来的。听上去不是大事情，只有aims这样的专家才明白修码吉亚能给人剃头也代表能把人类的脑袋轻易扭断下来。

不破没等aims的车停下就一跃而起，往路边一滚爬起来往前方不远处耳机亮着红灯的修码吉亚跑去。小队长的行动突然已经连aims队员们的日常谈资都算不上了，只有技术顾问每次赶现场都想着要拦下跳车的公务员。

至少这次刃唯阿也没做到，事实上三分钟前她开口还没吐出半个音节坐在对面的男人就蹭蹭蹭地溜到车门口在下一个瞬间消失在众人面前，等车停稳了大家按队形排开小队长都提着抢往回走了。

“我说了多少次，不要破坏修码吉亚的储存卡。你知道那些数据对于制作修复漏洞的防火墙有多重要吗！”

每次都有的劈头盖脸一顿说教不破已经听得要耳朵起茧了，但他就是忍不住把对方也听的要倒背如流的反驳用高一倍的音量喊出来。

“那你知道放任修码吉亚多一分钟就是多一份危险吗！市民的安全你要怎么保障？”

“不破！你——”

砰地一声巨响掩盖了刃的后半句话。当然，不破不听也知道剩下半句是“你太冲动了！”

要是没有背后冲出的另一台修码吉亚不破很可能会选择无视巨响继续他和刃的争论。感谢上帝，至少不破还记得他是政府内阁直属的公务员，任务是保护人类安全而且并不止于在和技术顾问的争论中。

在不破转向新的敌人的下一秒他就看到了迎面飞来的金属制餐刀，以修码吉亚的臂力他们能够轻松的把这类物品当做弓箭般的武器使用。

“政府。愚蠢。bug。愉快。合作。拒绝。”

还穿着侍应生服装的大概是附近餐厅的服务型修码吉亚，不需要进行大量对话和思考的机型，黑客传达过来的讯息没被正确的解读就是最好的证明——刚才的理发师修码吉亚是拥有高对话性能的机型，运用同种传输方式势必会让低性能机型出现表达障碍。

只要击碎记忆卡或者是思考回路的主板就能停止修码吉亚的行动，不破谏抬起枪对准泛着红光的耳机。

“只想着掩盖无作为的事实，是不可能阻止我的。”

从背后响起的，多半是另一台修码吉亚的声音。

一直看着服务生样子的修码吉亚倒下，不破才放下了平举着的枪，四面八方聚集过来的闪着红光的那些机器人几乎要引起他内心深处一些不太好的记忆来。

最开始的理发师修码吉亚只是幌子。

看来敌人一开始就是冲着aims——换句话说，冲着日本政府来的。

“30万美元的招安……？你们真的以为这点钱值得任何一个有技术的人加入你们？”大概是故意而为之，接着上一台修码吉亚开口的是一台取消了外部仿生构造露出内里的钢筋铁皮的修码吉亚，“别自以为是了，我们是为了自己的兴趣和热情在制作这些可爱的程序。把这些系统漏洞公布在网络上要比浪费在你们这些资产的走狗手里要好多了。”

“哼。毫不在乎其他人的生命安全还谈什么自己的理想。”

看样子是前不久政府针对那些黑客的招安计划失败了，不仅没有获得一丝一毫的漏洞信息，反而激起了天性自由的犯罪者们反抗的心理。不破觉得有点好笑，差点没真的笑出声，他用尽了全身力气才把那些愉快的声音压回喉咙。

“有什么话到监狱里再和我慢慢讲吧。”

一如既往的没有说明准确的战术，aims的精英们却也能靠着队长丢下的那一句“全部歼灭”完美地执行任务。

刃熟门熟路地绊倒冲过来的修码吉亚，赶在旁边队员对着它脑袋开枪前拔出了耳机里的内存卡。尽管不破和队员们也并不会故意阻拦技术顾问的数据收集，但是故意的疏离还是让刃下次开枪击碎修码吉亚的手腕时气得手抖。

“砰！”

是子弹被弹开的声音。

子弹顺着一个几何结构复杂的反射路线朝不破的脑袋附近飞，幸好最后只是擦过了耳边大概只削掉了几根卷毛。差点儿被误伤的小队长怒火中烧准备继续和刃吵架，但是还能使用的部分脑子告诉他技术顾问再怎么手抖也没可能抖出这么个操作来要他的命。扭头瞟一眼身后的刃唯阿，没配备自动步枪，她选择的是自卫队同款9mm口径手枪，具体型号是她自个申报的不破没兴趣问，但是统一领到的9mm子弹打在哪儿也没那么大声响。

破案了，是别的谁在附近打黑枪。

他不破谏人生最讨厌的就是遮遮掩掩，像是飞电集团那帮自以为手段完美的高层，在背后操纵修码吉亚搞破坏的灭亡迅雷之流。开黑枪的就更低级一些了，前面两种不破暂时也拿他们没办法，但是逮住一个两个开黑枪的暴徒还是绰绰有余。

“全小队散开，对周边进行初步搜索！”不破连接上蓝牙耳机，向警视厅寻求支援，“涉嫌违反人工智能法的嫌疑人应该就在我们所处街区，请求对已疏散地区进行封锁。”

“不，只对以我们为中心的附近一公里进行封锁监视就可以了。”

下线许久的技术顾问终于把芯片内容大致过滤一遍，特制的智能手机在她手中划了几个圈。

“这次的犯人是建立虚拟基站来对修码吉亚进行控制的。这种方法可操作性高破译效率快，符合这次的大量集中暴走。但是虚拟基站必须有人进行监控，而且也不能距离被控制的修码吉亚太远。回收来的代码我尽量挑选看上去可疑的部分上传，反编译你们那的技术组能够完成吧？”

当然，刃和警察方面解释完之前不破就彻底从她视线范围内跳脱出去了。

真男人就是要光明正大的正面冲锋。

一瞬间，警校教官大叔的座右铭浮现在技术顾问耳边。

而此时此刻光明正大正面冲锋的不破正有点迷茫。没有vulcan的听觉加成他压根没听声辨位出多半装了消音器的开枪者方位。不过无论是走错到哪都不打紧，队友分散开的现在犯人一定盯着刚刚对他恶语相向的公务员头头，运气不好会是修码吉亚群的追击，运气好则会是犯人亲自的狙击。

“砰！”

俗话说：爱笑的人，运气都不会太差。到了不破谏这个层面上幸运一些也是能够理解的。

不破踹开唯一开着窗的奶茶店店门，门框上的玻璃应声而碎，不知道从哪冒出来的几个修码吉亚手拿水果刀一类的武器堵在门前。

离不破最近的修码吉亚直指心脏的位置捅上一刀，动作比思考快的小队长用自动步枪格挡开来这一击，往身后转身快速退开蹲在靠墙的角落里。

比起魔机好对付得多，只是被输入攻击程序的一般修码吉亚对特战队员不过是血条更厚的一般人。

不过在店门口这样狭小而易守难攻的地方，几个一般人级别的战力也够了。想直接闯入有些艰难，不破只能先观察这间小小的奶茶店：半开的窗不大，子弹出得来人肯定进不去，门口是四个修码吉亚，门内不知道还藏了几个，轻举妄动地呼叫增援可能会把犯人赶跑，而不破也不想再听刃的叨叨。

aims配备的软型防弹衣很不巧对刀刺防御力为零，上个月刚骨折过的小队长难以再次直面军医的痛心疾首。肉搏战被排除，唯一的选择就是利用热武器进行火力压制，不破低头一看抗在胸前的自动步枪——侧面被划出了一大个刀痕，不过枪管看上去没有大碍，正常射击大约不至于让它报废。

那就成了，不炸膛的自动步枪就是好自动步枪。

抬手，开枪，就像他刚下车那时做的一样。枪声一响就掩盖了绝大部分的声音，后坐力顶得不破肩膀生疼，他好像确实今天工作的有点过头。

一轮射击过后门前的两台修码吉亚已经耳机冒烟失去战斗能力，还有一台被打穿了左边小臂，断开的仿造皮肤里面呲呲地往外冒电火花，剩下一台站的位置不好几乎没受什么伤害。不破一摸自个身上应该装着备用弹夹的地方，又是什么都没有。小队长挤出半秒时间思考：好像是之前挑衅犯人的时候换了弹夹，备用品就用掉了。

但是真男人不能死于徒手。

不破其实还蛮自傲于自己的身体能力。

不破感觉自己能赢。

不破从腰上摸出军刀冲了上去。

不亚于修码吉亚芯片的反应能力让不破一对二也能占上风。带着电火花的修码吉亚挥舞右手的钢管砸破了店门剩下的几块玻璃，不破避开更完整那台的一个飞扑，军刀挡下钢管顺着它往上划开了仿造皮肤和一截电线，两手闪着光的修码吉亚颇没有疼痛，用胳膊肘砸向人类的后颈却捶在了空气里，半蹲下的不破把军刀甩出去直插修码吉亚脑门，电火花噼里啪啦响得更欢了。

没来得及把军刀回收，修码吉亚的侧踢迎面而来，没了武器不破只能用手臂缓冲，在对方试图收回腿断时候反手抓住脚踝，拉过修码吉亚的整个身体，趁着机器还未能调整平衡的时候左肩顶向腹部，最后是右手发力把整个修码吉亚从自己的肩上摔下去。金属和地面摩擦出一阵尖锐刺耳的声音。

不破很快压制住了修码吉亚的行动，原本攥在修码吉亚手里的半个玻璃瓶也到了不破手上。那半个玻璃瓶很快被砸在修码吉亚的耳机上，随着修码吉亚的意识一起裂得粉碎。

门里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，大概是犯人意识到情况不妙要跑，不破赶紧拔出军刀顺着墙一路翻进奶茶店后厨。

不破一眼就看见了躲在制冰机台子下边用自制猎枪指向自己的人。

“你……！赶紧给我让出路来！不然我就开枪了！”

是一个看着30岁上下的男性，穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，除去猎枪和缠着电线的奇妙电子装置看上去倒不像是恐怖分子。

“你已经涉嫌违反人工智能特别法第——”

“闭嘴！给我让开！”

“第八条规定，禁止任何个人或组织未经修码吉亚所属公司或政府许可对修码吉亚的程序进行修改。”

“你这家伙——！”

“砰！”

又是熟悉的枪声，这次还夹着了玻璃和塑料一类物品的碎裂声。不破没有在意究竟这枪打在了哪，他已经在说着话的时候把人放倒正打算缴械，枪口总之是对不上自己的。

“……以及人工智能特别法第二条，利用修码吉亚施行危害社会安全的行为。剩下的罪名会由警视厅和裁判所对你进行处置。”

手铐咔嚓地一声被锁上。

——

aims小队长不破谏终于解决案件的好心情一直持续到其他队员赶来发现作案工具被猎枪打了个粉身碎骨之前。

实在是太糟了。

而且这些屁事还得写成报告，报告还得自己一个人写。

事情很简单，有资格写结案报告的人全aims就两个：刃唯阿好像是提前有预感一样早早用各种理由开溜。

意识恍惚中，不破甚至开始怀念起飞电社长的笑话。

生活不止眼前的苟且，还有出警之后的连夜加班写报告。

**Author's Note:**

> 官方没说清人工智能特别法究竟都是啥 我就瞎写了
> 
> 我对武器了解度为零 所以武器装备全是瞎写
> 
> 对人工智能了解仅限于c语言入门 所以也是瞎写
> 
> 最开始是为了练习写动作场面的 最后动作场面写的非常垃圾占比又少 我自裁
> 
> 如果有什么设定冲突或者细节问题请务必告诉我 救救没见过世面的村里人！！！


End file.
